The leaf's whirlpool book 1
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: Kushina survived the attack and extraction of the Kyuubi. However, the price for her survival didn't come cheap as it had cost her 8 years of her life with her son due to being in a coma. Time she would do everything in her power to make up for. Now she is back and the village is going to have hell to pay. Watch how kushina's survival changes our entire story. Twist end from Cannon
1. Awakened

**Chapter 1**

It had been 8 years from the night of the nine tailed Fox's attack. That night, the night of the kyuubi's attack had been devastating in many ways for many people. However none had suffered as much as the Uzumaki clan. Or what had been left of the clan from the third ninja war. Kushina's brother was killed, she herself fell into a comma after Minato had knocked her unconsciousness before sealing the nine tailed fox into Naruto with the third and his summons holding the fox back. All in all the night had been disastrous for the remains of the Uzumaki clan. Sadly Tsunade had fled the village the next day, and Jiraiya had locked himself away for two mouths nearly starving himself to death if not for the third dragging him to the hospital, only for him to leave once he was released. So for the last 8 years Naruto had been all alone.

 **Hospital**

Kushina was barely opening her eyes when a team of nurses had come into her room to do the daily muscle treatment of her muscles to prevent muscular atrophy when they saw she was awake. Memories the flooded Kushina's mind. She then was out of the bed and had one of the nurses by her uniform's collar.

"Tell me what I want to know or I will gut you with my bear hands! By the time I finish with you not even Kami will be able to reverse the damage unless you tell me what I want to know right now. Where is Naruto Uzumaki" Kushina demanded as her hair came to life behind her.

"Kushina let the nurse go. Once you are in some clothes, and we have had a small chat I'll take you right to him, I promise so please let the poor girl go" Sarutobi said as the Anbu he had guarding her had immediately notified him the moment she woke and he got here as fast as he could.

Seeing Sarutobi, Kushina let the nurse go as the small group bolted from the room giving the two privacy as sarutobi set up a quick privacy barrier.

"Look I'm not going to beat around the bush with you" Sarutobi said in a caring tone. 'That will just get me killed knowing her' he thought silently before he continued. "So I'll give you the shortened version of what Naruto has gone through these last eight year. He…"

"Let me guess, Tsunade and Jiraiya flaked on their Godparent duties. You had to retake the mantle of Hokage so you couldn't protect or do as much as you would have liked for him as the work of Hokage has kept you far too busy and this Village being filled with incompetent, grudge full Bastards has tried multiple assassination attempts on him and has in general made it so that hell would look like a paradise compared to his life" kushina said in a flat tone that told the old kage that she had already anticipated what had happened.

"Yes but how did you know all that"

"Jiin, you forget I came here as a refugee to become a jinchuuriki myself. I spent most of my life proving I belong here and that this is my home now. So I know just how twisted this village can be, and if how they treated me because I was a refugee trying to become a ninja, then I can only imagine how they treated my son when they knew he was a jinchuuriki after the kyuubi attack. At least when I was a girl they didn't know I was a jinchuuriki as well. Which is one of the major reasons I tryed to change Minato's mind when he sealed the kyuubi in the first place. However we all know how convincing i was, now we can worry about details of what all has changed in the last 8 years and what will be changing now that I am back later. Right now you need to get me some clothes so I can go take care of my son. Then I'll worry about everything else, and I am not budging on that, I will only worry about anything besides my son only after he is safe in my arms so get moving. Also send letters to those two dead beat godparents to get them back here while you're at it" Kushina said in a tone that left no room for argument, which Sarutobi followed quickly as he could see kushina was in pissed off mother mode that he had seen from his own wife at one time and really didn't feel like having to deal with her wrath directed at him. So he soon returned with clothes that kushina lay on the bed before her.

 **Minutes later**

As she looked over her selection she had been given she decided to have on a very formal red and black kimono with a bright orange Uzumaki swirl on the back. However she had yet to change. Turning with the extra clothes in her hand and shoved them into the old man's arms.

"I want my custom made Uzumaki clan armor as well" kushina said with a bit of venom in her voice as she was upset that Sarutobi had done far less to help her son than she had estimated by the look on his face when she guested how her son had been treated. Which had successfully pissed her off, and the one thing preventing her from letting out her anger was her tonle visioning on finding and protecting her son.

Realizing he had pissed her off as they both knew he had been turning a blind eye to the biggest reason why Naruto had such a hard life, him not letting things slide that shouldn't have all so he could keep the peace. He quickly returned with her armor that she wore under her kimono. Once kushina was dressed the two of them left, it was time this village got a long overdue wake up call, and her son got something he should have had from day one….a family.

That's it please REVIEW to let me know if liked the story


	2. Reunion of mother and son

**Chapter 2**

Sarutobi and Kushina had just left the hospital and were heading through the village when Kushina stopped at a food stand. She started to look through the different see food that was on the stand. When she finally selected a rather nice cut of bacon that had yet to be cut into strips, as well as a very nice salmon before she moved on to the next market stand. Opening a tab at each stand she visited.

What Sarutobi didn't know was that the stands she had gone to were in fact just reopening the tab she had set up with them when she first came to the village. Another thing he didn't know was that each stand she stopped at had secretly dropped food off with Naruto under the cover of night to prevent being caught as they all had figured out that he was kushina's son years prior and would rather kill themselves than let her son suffer.

However Kushina was doing far more than just shopping for food. No she was gathering info on which stores the stand owners had watched mistreat her son. She did so by using a coded speaking that would make it seem as if she and the stand owners that she spoke two were crazy. This had been something that she had set up with only the stand owners she came to trust over her time in the village.

It was something Sarutobi caught onto fairly quickly. However he could never decipher what they had actually said to one another as the conversation was always structured differently. It was quickly driving him nuts as he was realizing if they told her something in their coded language that they normally wouldn't if he could understand what they were saying, then it could spell some major trouble for him as he wouldn't be able to filter what kushina learned of her son's treatment in order to prevent her from raising the village to the ground.

Having finished her shopping kushina headed in the direction of the Namikaze compound. Which pecked Sarutobi's interest.

"Kushina I thought you wanted to see Naruto right away" Sarutobi questioned

"I do, however I am sure you figured out by now that I did more than just shop. I also found out that Naruto has the Uzumaki weakness when it comes to Ramen and is living on his own. So given how he is only 8, living on his own, and has the Uzumaki addiction I know he will have nothing but instant Ramen when Lucy time come at the academy and I won't have that. If it were homemade I wouldn't have a problem with that, but I know it won't be. So I picked up some ingredients to make him a homemade lunch. Sadly I don't have the time to make him homemade Ramen like I want so I am making him another meal that I should have just enough time for before we head to the academy so I can see my son and make sure he had a homemade meal" Kushina said in an attitude that dared Sarutobi to even try to question her.

Suffice to say Sarutobi realized he better just go with whatever kushina decided at this point as he finally realized that this was simply the calm before the storm. Or more accurately this was Kushina letting the village have their last taste of their ignorant behavior before she went on the warpath. As it was clear she was going to make this entire village pay for her son's poor treatment.

It had only taken them Five minutes to get to the compound and for Kushina to unseal it. Then forty minutes later she finished making Naruto's meal with extra for Sarutobi, herself and a few of Naruto's friends so long as there was no more than ten even eating with him. Something she highly doubted off of the information she had gathered on how he was treated. She then sealed everything into a sealing scroll before sarutobi and herself headed out to the academy.

As they walked Sarutobi let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny" kushina said with an edge to her voice.

"Just that you picked the perfect day to wake up from your coma" Sarutobi chuckled

"What's that supposed to mean old man"

"Not that long ago the academy started a new tradition that they have been following for the last three years. Close to the beginning and end of each year they have the parents come in for a family picnic and then The parents stay for the rest of the day to see their children put what they have learned to use in a similar even as the chunin exams. It is actually quite interesting to see their growth from the beginning of the year compared to the end of the year" Sarutobi chuckled remembering how Naruto pranked all the clan heads last year.

This Also brought a smile to Kushina who proceeded to pick up the pace so she could get there all that much sooner to see her son and if the academy had even done its job.

 **Five minutes later with Naruto**

Naruto had just come out of the building to eat his lunch. He hated to day, as it just served as a reminder that he was alone. the only good part of the day was that it was his best chance to prank all the clan's at once. However he knew this year would be much harder given how on guard they would be thanks to last year.

He was about to sit by himself like every other day when his friend Choji decided he had enough of watching his friend being shunned by the village. So naturally he went up to Naruto before could run off to eat by himself.

"Hey Naruto why don't you come eat with my family and me" Choji said with a smile and an arm around his shoulders.

"Really you mean it" Naruto said as his face lit up.

Choji could only smile as he saw Naruto's reaction. He knew how it felt to be bullied. He also knew how it felt to be alone because no one wanted to hang out with the outcast because it would be "uncool" to do so. So it made him happy that he could help prevent his friend from feeling that.

A year ago his parents were hesitant to let choji be friends with Naruto, but after seeing his prank on the Hyūga at last year's opening picnic lunch, and watching how light hearted the boy was they fully encouraged choji's friendship. Not only that but their entire clan saw Naruto as an honorary member. As no one clan was allowed to adopt him.

So to see Choji looking out for Naruto made his parents extremely proud. It also made them happy when they found out that the reason they were left out of prank at the end of the year picnic last year where every other clan had been hit by Naruto's prank. Was because their whole clan had been so nice to him.

"Of course I mean it. You're practically an akimichi. Why wouldn't we want you to eat with us" choji said with a bright smile as he lead Naruto over to his family.

As soon as Naruto sat down choji's mom dished have Naruto a big bowl of ramen as she had anticipated choji stepping up to help Naruto and knew of his obsession with the dish. As soon as the food was set down and everyone was seated the clan did a quick thanks for the food before everyone dug in. In most clans their would be conversations going as they ate with their children but not with the akimichi clan. No this clan ate first then talked as the parents knew that their children were hungry and would be focused on eating.

It was during this part that a single voice made every member of the clan freeze as all attention went to the person that spoke.

"Well I am glad to see that the akimichi clan has treated my son with such kindness" Kushina said with a smile as she looked at Chouza and his wife before looking at Naruto. Naruto was speechless as realization hit him like a freight train as he looked to Sarutobi, who was standing slightly behind kushina, for confirmation that what the woman had said was true. When the old man simply nodded, tears began to stream from his face as he quickly stood up and ran to the woman. As he ran into her out stretched arms he did the only thing he could do, he yell out the one thing he had always wanted to. "MOMMY" he yelled as he tackled the woman to the ground.

After the two cried for a few minutes kushina joined the Akimichi clan with Naruto.

"Well I hope you still have room for the lunch I made for you" Kushina said with a small laugh.

"Oh don't worry Kushina. Naruto normally eats around three of my big bowls of Ramen whenever he comes over to have dinner" choji's mother Chozy said with a smile.

"I just hope you brought enough for us to have a taste" Chouza said with a smile as he licked his lips.

Kushina was infamous around the Akimichi clan for being able to fill an Akimichi with just one serving. Something no other person had ever accomplished. So he was really excited to fast her cooking after 8 years without it at celebrations.

Kushina simply smiled as she unsealed the meal. She placed a bowl in front of Naruto, Sarutobi, Chouza, Choji, Chozy and herself. She then placed a baked potato in each, next she poured a cheese like gravy that had inch long pieces of bacon in the gravy. Once enof cheese gravy was in each bowl to cover the baked potato half way she instructed everyone to mash up the potato. After the mashed potatoes absorbed the cheese gray she set a piece of sliced salmon on a plate for each and handed them out, after which she told them to enjoy.

However Chouza and Choji both had their hands slapped by Kushina before they could dig in.

"What gives kushina, you said we could dig in" Chouza said in irritation

"You didn't let me finish, I was going to say dig in _Naruto._ I made this for him so he get the first taste" Kushina said as she glared at Chouza daring him to even try to taste the meal she made for her little baby before he himself even had.

At this point all attention turned to Naruto.

Deciding to be quick he scooped up his first bite and popped it into his mouth. The moment it hit his tongue he couldn't control himself and began to devour the food before him without so much another word. Seeing thing the others looked from Naruto to Kushina , who was extremely happy her son like her cooking, before quickly taking a bite of their own only to follow Naruto's example and begin to devour the food before them.

"Well with your cooking i think young Naruto hear is going to gain some muscle in no time" Sarutobi said with a chuckle as Kushina smiled

"I don't think the owners of ichiraku will be to pleased though. I mean the boy eats there at least once a day" Choji said only for a gloomy look to cross Naruto's face for a split second before he quickly hid it. Most didn't notice the slight change, however Kushina wasn't most as she was his mother and it was her responsibility to notice things like that which she most definitely did. However Naruto had hid the emotion so well that it had taken every shred of her skill as a ninja and her maternal instincts to have even seen the flash of emotions before he was back to being happy go lucky.

 _'oh my little naru. What has this village put you through that you would have such a well built mask at such an age. Don't worry my little baby, I'll by the time I am done with this village they'll think the shinigami is the embodiment of Mercy'_ kushina thought as she pretended nothing was wrong when on the inside was letting out a psychotic laugh.

Meaning Sarutobi saw the hidden glint in kushina's eyes and was sweating bullets as he had seen that same glint in her eyes when Jiraiya had convinced Minato and himself to join him on one of his "research" expeditions. The beating she had given him and Minato were bad but the beating she had given Jiraiya for cropping Minato had put every one of Tsunade's beatings to shame. What was worse was she had that exact same glint in her eyes as she did now, and those beating had them all in the hospital for six months with jiraiya needing Tsunade to heal him daily after every physical therapy session. So right now Sarutobi was debating if he should disrupt the Village while he still could.

Next time the tournament and kushina's warpath beging. May the hidden rest in peace because Kushina sure a hell isn't holding back. Please REVIEW


	3. Sarutobi's fuck up

Chapter 3

The small group of people around Naruto now consisted of choji, his parents, Sarutobi, and Kushina as the rest of the Akimichi clan had parted to spend some time with their children in private.

Currently Naruto was in the bathroom so Kushina decided to hound Sarutobi for a few answers.

"Alright you old monkey, what the hell is going on. As happy as I am that he has accepted me as his mother it was a little quick when for the last 8 years he has never once seen my face" the redhead said with a glare that had Sarutobi nearly pissing his pants.

"Now Kushina, no reason to get up set. I have followed what you and Minato requested me to do in your letters should something happen to you. I can assure you he had no idea you were his mother until you told him yourself. As to why he was so quick to accepting you it was because I nodded in confirmation to you claiming yourself as his mother" Sarutobi said nervously as he saw her glare intensifying

"And why the hell would you doing that make him so accepting of me as his mother" the now Queen of the land of whirlpools growled out thinking sarutobi might have put some sort of servitude seal on her baby.

"Because he trusts me. He knows I only want what's best for him and wouldn't force him into anything" Sarutobi said with sweat forming on the back of his neck. He hadn't been this nervous since he graduated as a genin and was scared shitless by his jonin instructor telling him and his team couldn't get one of the bells before noon the one without would be kill to shave dead weight off of the village.

"We'll see about that. Now where has he been living" Kushina said going from highly sceptical to extremely happy in the blink of an eye. This only brought momentary relief to Sarutobi as he heard the second part of what she had said and visibly paled to a shade of white that would make a piece of paper envious.

Noticing his panic kushina sent a shadow clone to intercept Naruto for when he came out of the bathroom to distract him as she had a feeling after the answer Sarutobi would be in need of a lesson.

"I...I….in th…..the heart of the red light district" the old man said in fear as Kushina went ballistic.

"YOU HAD MY BABY LIVING IN THE HEART OF THE READ LIGHT DISTRICT! THAT'S IT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU'RE THE HOKAGE YOU'RE GETTING THE ASS KICKING OF A LIFETIME!" Kushina raged as she made four clones of herself all of which instantly were in the same rage as herself with their hair moving like it had a mind of its on as the proceeded to pummel the Hokage into the ground with strength that could only be stopped by the legendary Tsunade as she also wiped him using chakra chains and cramming rasengan after rasengan up his butt. All of which she did with him having five different seals placed on him the amplified the pain 100 times fold making him 500 hundred time more sensitive to pain.

Meanwhile the Anbu that had been watching were torn. On one hand kushina was attacking the Hokage and it was their duty to protect him. On the other hand kushina was pissed beyond belief and the entire village knew she was the embodiment of the saying hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. After all she didn't get the name the red hot habanero and the Crimson death for nothing. So the last thing the wanted was for themselves to be caught in her cross hairs right now.

Little did anyone know there were was one Anbu member that wasn't torn. On this one was actually recording this as he laughed his ass of a the the Hokage's expense. He had warned the old man not to put Naruto in that apartment for this very reason, but he old bastard didn't listen even with kushina's students warning him as well.

As Sarutobi was pummeled into the ground he could only think of one thing besides the pain he was in.

'Well looked like I just made the other shoe drop' Sarutobi thought as he now saw this was just the beginning of Kushina's war path

With kushina's clone and naruto

Naruto had just come out of the bathroom when he was enveloped in a hug by his "mother".

"Naruto how would you like some pointers on you taijutsu before your match" kushina said to her son.

Naruto instantly agreed as his "mother" shunshined away to a small clearing in the forest that was close to the school.

"Now I want you to show me every stance the academy taught you" kushina ordered her son.

Not wasting time Naruto immediately did so much to his "mother's" horror and rage. The bastard's at the academy had been purposely teaching her son wrong. So she came up with a rather quick a simple fix. She would show him the traditional Uzumaki taijutsu.

"OK that's enough, I want you to forget everything you just showed me because from here on out I want you to use our family taijutsu style" with those few words she instantly had his attention.

I've the next hour kushina showed her son the family taijutsu. Something Naruto absorbed like a sponge as kushina had seen like most Uzumaki Naruto was a very hands on learner and learned best by actually practicing what she showed him as she showed him.

Once an hour passed kushina shunshined Naruto back to the academy and back to his class just in time for the first matches to begin.

Once Naruto was out of sight as kushina , as she told her son she was going to go to the bathroom, the clone then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The real kushina then rejoined her son as they waited for his match as parents were allowed to sit ringside as their children fought.

However word had travelled fast that kushina was back. So it was more than kushina that was waiting with Naruto. In fact both all of kushina's former genin team had shown up and were waiting with him including minato's last surviving student kakashi.

"Kakashi-niisan, Anko-niisan, Kurenai-niisan, Ibiki-niisan! You all came" Naruto cheered out as he tackled the small group in his best attempt to hug all four of them at once.

"Naru-kun you know them" kushina asked in a sweet voice that had the small group sweeting as they recognized the danger they could be in depending on Naruto's answer.

"Ya, Kakashi-niisan always is the first to save me when the villagers chase me, Kurenai-niisan taught me how to read and right when the instructors said a demon didn't need to know that stuff, Ibiki-niisan is still teaching me how to read people's body language so I don't get caught of guard when the villagers try to chase me, and Anko-niisan helped me with my shuriken and Kunai throwing. Best of all they make sure that one of them can always tuck me in at night until I fall asleep and help with homework" Naruto said in a happy tone that had the small group breathing a breath of relief.

Kushina decided she would need to talk to the rest later but for now they were in the clear.

Please review


	4. Blood spilt, mother vs lover

**Chapter 4**

Naruto and the rest were waiting away from the other families that knew their kid's tin wasn't until it was closer to the end. When Kushina suddenly realized a perfect way to announce that she was not only Naruto's mother to the other clans but to make some of the ones responsible for making her son's life a living hell pay for their actions. Kushina then turned to her son tower her plan in motion.

"Sweet heart" Kushina said as she squated down to Naruto leave. "Would you mind doing mommy a favor" Kushina said with a sweet smile and a crazed going in her eyes that made the others shiver at the recognition of that look having seen it during the third shinobi war. A look that was received for her most loathed and hated enemy's that had pissed her off, it was a look that was given only to those she would give the most painful and agonizing death imaginable. Which during the third shinobi war pretty much consists of every enemy besides the ninjas from hidden sand, so Kakashi and kushina's students quickly learned to recognize and fear the look she now held in her eyes as she gained her second moniker the crimson death as the extent of Kushina's temper came out not when she showed it but when she was so pissed she remained calm as she tortured those that invoked the true form of her legendary wrath.

Naruto looked at his mother for just a moment before her smiled.

"Of course" Naruto answered

"OK, all I need you to do is go out there and do your best as myself and the rest watch from the shadows so I can see how everyone honestly thinks of you" Kushina said only to see a heart broken look on Naruto's face.

"So you want me to go out there alone as you watch where no one can see you" Naruto asked with a few tears forming as he felt like his own mother was ashamed of hm do to him not understanding what his mother asked because of his age.

Kushina felt like someone had ripped her heart from her chest and was stomping on it when she saw the hurt look on Naruto's face. She was about to try to clear up the misunderstanding when ibiki placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Kushina then heard Kakashi start to talk.

"Naruto you know how when you prank someone that has been mean to you, you watch to learn their habits so you can see the best time to place your prank" Kakashi asked getting a nod from the boy.

"Well that could be considered training for being a ninja" Kurenai said getting a confused look from Naruto

"You see kid when your a ninja the hokage will eventually give you a mission where you have to attack someone like what you do with your pranks only you more than likely haven met them before" Anko continued the explanation

"However sometimes the village can't get all the information need to give you a clear target and you'll have to use the information we do give you to find the right target and secretly gather more information about them before you can act" ibiki jumped in

"So that's what is happening now, I only knows that there are people who are mean to you. So I need your help in making those people expose themselves that way I can punish them for being mean to you" Kushina said having caught onto what the others were doing.

"The only way for her to do so though is if she acts like the anbu around the hokage and quietly look for threats or in this case people who are being unfair to you" Kakashi said with an eye smile as he saw the go was beginning to understand.

"But the only way she can do that is if there attention is on you. Which wouldn't happen if we went out with you as were well known ninja" Kurenai said next

"But don't worry once you're done with your fight we all will show ourselves to the rest of the crowd that's a promise" Kushina said quickly not wanting to see that hurt look on her baby's face again.

"In fact, take one of these" Anko said as she handed out a few slips of paper that were white but gave Naruto an orange one.

"These are location beacon's, all we have to do is push a little bit of chakra into our slips of paper and your will instantly let you know exactly where we are hiding even if you can see us, ok" ibiki explained as a fox like smile came to Naruto's face as he rapidly shook his head just as he had his name called to fight.

"Great, now get out there and show them what an Uzumaki is capable of" Kushina said as she gave Naruto a hug before giving him a slight push to and him out to the ring. Once he was out of sight Kushina turned on the others.

"Don't think this will excuse you if I find out you haven't been doing everything possible to protect my baby" Kushina said with a death glare that would even make the shinigami fearful, after all she would know as she had done so on the night of the kyuubi's attack. What she didn't know was it was because of that fear that the shinigami had uncharacteristically made sure she would live, the last thing he wanted was to cells the mortal form of Kami. After all kami was also known as mother nature and dammit she could be damn terrifying, so it didn't help kami have the Uzumaki her hair trigger problem.

After the others got over their fear they all vanished via shunshin to their hiding spots and trickled chakra into the paper as they saw a true smile come to Naruto's face who had a hand in his pocket.

 **With the anbu that had recorded the homages beating**

The purple haired anbu was getting pissed. There was a reason why Sarutobi had to put her in the guard squad for Naruto so much, and it was showing big time. The cat anbu as expecting Naruto to come out with his mother and the others that had been in the waiting area with him. Instead he came out alone! ALONE! It had successfully pissed her off, which normally took a lot, when she saw the others hiding to watch instead of being ringside. She was so pissed the hokage had to signals her to come to him and have her sit next to him where he could quickly force her to sit down before something could happen. An action the hokage had already had to do a few times and was now having to actively restrain the woman. The hokage never understood why this woman was so protective of Naruto and right now didn't really care, all he knew was she was pissed and ready to spill Kushina's blood

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had just entered the ring with Sasuke when he instinctively knew where the others were at.

He had decided his was a time where the saying a ninja's best weapon is deception was most true. He had decided to hid what his mother had taught him and do what everyone else expected until he graduated. The last thing he wanted was for the assholes to know what he was capable of and decided to double their efforts to "kill the demon before it became too powerful". It was a decision that would surprise many both now and latter.

However that didn't mean he ever planned on losing, though he had a sneaking suspicion his mother, Kurenai or one other was going to be very upset with him.

The fight was started and Naruto stumbled forward in a pathetic attempt to charge at Sasuke. When he got close Naruto come an arm back and swung his fist forward. Naruto smiled when Sasuke easily countered and pind him. Now all Naruto needed to do was knock Sasuke out of the ring in the second round and the match would be his. Though Naruto cringed at what might happen if Sasuke was intact gay like he suspected.

"Give it up dope you can't beat an elite like me and you know it" Sasuke said in an arrogant tone that got many cheers of approval and encouragement from both his fan girls and the audience.

"Only in your dreams sasugay" Naruto taunted as the next round was started.

Having been angered Sasuke rushed forward only to have Naruto fly through a few hand signs and have a puff of smoke envelope him just as Sasuke face planted into something soft do to him tripping over himself when he tried to back up or stop.

As the smoke cleared Sasuke felt to smooth arms wrap around his head and pull him slightly closer to the soft object or objects. He then here a very seductive voice speak as the rest of the smoke cleared for him but for everyone else the smoke stayed covering key areas.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you noty by. Why can't you wait until we have some privacy" the now revealed from of a purple haired woman, that appeared to be no older than fourteen, spoke in a seductive and suggestive way. Sadly it worked on not only Sasuke by sending him out of the ring via nosebleed, as well as nearly all of the male's present including the hokage who couldn't help but notice the female anbu next to him had finally stopped moving and the familiarity of the voice used.

The anbu however was extremely grateful to have her mask right now as she was now frozen in place with her face redder than a tomato do to both her anger and embarrassment.

Meanwhile Kushina was deciding a fitting reward for her son and torched session for the hokage because as much as she hated to admit it, in the life of a ninja you often had to do many unsavory things and everything was to be used as a weapon, even that of your body. However that didn't mean for one second she was going to forgive the hokage for the results of him having her baby life in the most despicable place in the village.

Kurenai was not as forgiving of Naruto or as understanding as her one time sensei. As she was quickly making the most horrendous genjutsu as a punishment for Naruto using and creating such a technique.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" the ref called out as he secretly came behind with a kunai.

Seeing this Kushina and the others bolted into action but couldn't make it in time as they saw the kunai quickly moving closer and closer to Naruto's neck!

And cliff hanger please read and review… not just kidding here's the rest

The kunai was so close the others had to shut their eyes as they couldn't watch this.

Hesitantly looking when they heard bone and flesh being cut through, they were stunned to see a large earth cone around Naruto and earth spear protruding from it and going right through the bastard's head.

 **Inside the cone**

"Yūgao-chan what ar…" was all Naruto got out before Yūgao had thrown away her cat anbu mask and slapped an Illumination seal on the floor lighting up the inside of the cone and pulled him into a hug as a few tears slipped out.

"Thank kami I made it, your not hurt are you naru-kun" Yūgao asked as she pulled back and began to frantically look him over Incase the bastard she skewered with her protection jutsu had used a jutsu she hadn't seen.

"I'm fine, my back just hurts from when the teme slammed his knee into it as he pinned me but that's it" Naruto said making Yūgao smile with a slight blush as she turned him and lifted his shirt and began a medical jutsu. Once done she turned Naruto and had a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Now Naru-kun if I ever find out you used what I have let you see of my body for that jutsu ever again I can promise you you'll regret it in ways you never thought possible do I make myself clear" Yūgao said calmly but even Naruto could tell if he said anything other than yes he would be a dead man walking.

So gulping he quickly nodded his head yes with a nervous sweat forming on the back of his neck. This made Yūgao smile as she leaned in and pecked his cheek with a quick kiss.

Had this been a few weeks later Naruto would have some red lipstick on his check. Thankfully Yūgao was only 14 and was still slightly more concerned about her shinobi skills than her looks though having meet Naruto had drastically changed that as before she could care less about her looks.

As Yūgao pulled back she released the jutsu to reveal a perfectly fine Naruto that at worst had an extreme blush, and an anbu fixing her mask making it look like it had only slightly slipped but was now back in place.

At that moment two things triggered in Kushina's head. One her baby was safe, which relieved her to no end as she rushed to him and pulled him into a hug. Then two was that there was definitely something between this anbu and her baby, something she was hesitant to decide if she like it or not as she recognized the aura the female anbu had when around her baby. It was the same aura she herself had had around the bastard Minato as she now considered her one time husband as nothing more than a bastard after what he did to her precious baby boy.

"Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, Kurenai watch baby boy, I need to have a few words with this anbu" Kushina said as she quickly grabbed the anbu and vanished. However many in the audience had heard the baby boy part and paled in fear.

 **With Kushina and Yūgao**

"OK talk, I know there is something between you and my son so what is it" Kushina said as she released the girl when they appeared in the same clearing Naruto and her clone had. What she wasn't anticipating was this girl being able to turn the tables on her.

"And what the hell gives you the right to call him your son you bitch, you help that asshole known as the four seal the fucking kyuubi into _**MY**_ Naru-kun" Yūgao said as she stressed the word my in a very possessive and protective tone that showed she wouldn't back down on this.

That's it please remember to review if you like it and want more sooner rather than later


	5. Truth revealed, hateful rivalry begins

**Chapter 5**

Kushina was definitely pissed from that comment, she had carried Naruto in Her belly for 18 months as he pregnancy for some reason as double the normal. At first she hadn't been considered as she knew Uzumaki women usually had longer pregnancies than most. However after 3 and a half months of being over do she had begun to panic only to find out from the fur ball that most children born to a jinchuuriki would have longer terms but given her blood and the fact that she was the jinchuuriki of the most powerful demon in existence he had predicted her term would be twice as long which turned out to be true. Plus given that fact that Minato had tricked her into helping with the sealing, Yūgao's comment real wasn't helping Kushina's temper. However before Kushina could even respond Yūgao's next comment made Kushina's blood run cold.

"Are the people of this village so desperate to find new ways to hurt MY Naru-kun that you'll resort to pretending to be his mother? Are you so bitter of the fact that you lost your husband that you would take it out on the one who's life you already turned to a living hell by pretending to be his mother only to stab him in the back latter? Do you even know the torture he's been through because for you and your damn husband" Yūgao asked as tears started to form as her katana, that she had drawn at the moment Kushina let her go, began to shake in her hands.

"Because of you and your husband Naruto had been treated like a walking plague! I was forced to watch as the monsters of this village would hunt him like an animal day and night for years after he was kicked out of the orphanage at only 4 years old! I had to watch as he was beaten within seconds of death only to be saved by the damn fox instead of letting him pass and getting away from this hell! I was disowned by my own family when they found out I had been going to his home and treating his wounds using my own allowance to do so because the hospital wouldn't treat him or would do a piss ass excuse for the bare minimum when the hokage found out that they hadn't been treating him! He was safer not even going to the hospital with how they treated him! It's sad the drug addicts, dealers, and prostitutes in the red light district treat him better than the rest of the village does! When I couldn't afford to treat his wounds or make sure he had good food the entire red light district pitched in and brought me a box a money asking me to use it to take care of Naruto. The very place that parents tell their children never to go near is his only safe haven. Whenever his birthday would come he would have to hid in his apartment as he had to listen to the entire district fight off the mobs that would come for try to kill him. I spent every day trying my best to make his life even the slightest bit bearable and every moment I wasn't doing that I would spend studdy my but off untill I graduated early from the academy. I had worked so hard to get the anbu to see me as soon as they did, all so I could be put on his protection detail because I had seen first hand that they would just stand by and let it happen. The hokage had to put me in charge of it because of how many reports he got of me breaking a direct order all so I could do like we were supposed to do. The council has hired assassins to take me out because I have had to make myself such a big target in order to protect him. He had been ostracized by every kid his age by their parents telling them to avoid and ignore him" Yūgao said as she was unable to hold her katana any more and dropped it as her legs gave out on her and she brought her hands to cover her face and she weeped. She had already know it was bad for a long time and could never see why people were so blind to who her beloved naru-kun really was. Yet she didn't see just how bad it was or how deeply it affected her until she stood before the woman partially responsible for it all.

At first Kushina could only stare at this fourteen years old girl, as she thought the girl cared for her son like that of a sibling but soon saw that her own opinion was wrong. The girl before her didn't see her baby boy as a sibling at all. No this girl saw Naruto as the love of her life, and had been forced to carry a burden that very few adults could ever carry let alone that of a fourteen year old girl. Sure she was six years older than her son but her own parents were ten years apart, so she wasn't a stranger to the concept that not all relationships consisted of people only 1 or 2 years age difference.

However then Kushina pick up on something

"Wait if you have been so protective over my son then what about Kakashi, ibiki, Kurenai, and Anko and what they have done.

"They lied! I was the one that did those things! Kakashi paid off one of the medical staff to alert him when you woke up. Then he showed up and talked to Naruto in private asking if he wants to see something cool and placed a genjutsu on him. The only one that didn't lie is Kurenai and Anko. Kurenai helped me teach him the academic basics but eventually she had to stop because the hyuga demanded it and she couldn't leave Hinata alone after her mother died, Anko helped me with his ninja training when she can but she's normally on missions" the girl weeped out

This however pissed of Kushina. Kakashi dare put a genjutsu on her son just to save his ass, oh he and ibiki were going to pay.

"Look we don't have time right now but know I never wanted Naruto to be a jinchuuriki. I knew the burden all too well. So please, help me protect my son and I will do what I can to prove I mean what I say as he will probably be more trusting of you than me right now" Kushina explained and watched as the mere mention of her son made the girl push through her emotions and grab her katana. It might not be much but both suddenly had a small peace treaty as Kushina again shunshined them back to the academy.

 **At the academy right after Kushina and Yūgao left**

Many of the students were horrified. The man they saw as their instructor and felt they could trust had just been struck dead in front of them.

Realizing this was a golden opportunity the hokage acted quickly.

"Lady's, gentlemen and future shinobi of the leaf, may I have your attention? Now I know you were not expecting to see anything like we just witnessed but you must remember, this is one of the foundations of the life of a shinobi. If you're a shinobi then you will have to fight and I can say without a doubt that if the choice is between you or your enemy then your enemy won't hesitate to kill you if it guarantees his survival until another fight.

Is man was about to commit a crime that had no peaceful resolution. As such that anbu was forced to take lethal action as that man was about to kill a clan hair. The Uzumaki clan to be specific" the hokage spoke out as Kushina and Yūgao reappeared next to naruto.

Kushina immediately crouched down and mand a few hand signs and yelled release making naruto pass out into her arms as Kushina handed the exhausted Naruto over to Yūgao and did the same to Anko and Kurenai who both wobbled before quickly being snapped awake by "light" slaps from Kushina

"Ow, Sensei what was that for" Kurenai and Anko whined simultaneously to their old sensei.

"You know damn well what those were for. You both have gotten lazy and I didn't teach you to be lazy. Minato put up with it from Kakashi but I won't tolerate it and you both know that. Especially when one of you are supposed to be a genjutsu master" Kushina scolded her former students as she rounded on Kakashi and ibiki only to feel the presence of two separate seals making Kushina let out a slight growl as she knocked the two unsuspecting men out.

Once she had done that she removed both their headbands as she channeled enough chakra into their foreheads to reveal to seals making her scof slightly at how simple they were as she did a few hand signs before removing them as she was mentally planning a way to kill Danzo as the seals wreaked of his chakra.

After she finished she turned to ask Yūgao to take naruto to her house only to find that the two were gone and that most of the parents were taking their families home as well.

"What the hell is going on you alone monkey" Kushina asked in a slightly pissed tone

"Well as you were dealing with Kakashi and ibiki I let everyone else know they could go home"

"I don't care about that what did you have that cat anbu do with naruto" Kushina growled out

"Hehehehe, now Kushina I never thought you would be this protective of Naruto especially when he is with a trustworthy Anbu" the hokage chuckled "after all who is in charge of his protection detail" the hokage chuckled out again as he saw a look of horror cross Kushina's face as she shot off like a bat out of hell.

 **With naruto**

Naruto was slowly waking as he shifted to get more comfortable when he heard a small giggle.

"Finally waking up, Naru-koi" Yūgao asked snapping naruto awake

"Hu, Yūgao-chan, what's up why are we back at the apartment" naruto asked getting another small giggle from the girl as naruto took in her appearance

Yūgao was in a tight black tank top and a pair of black and red laced pantys. He had let her hair down with it flowing out like an open fan behind her.

Yūgao knew what most people would say if they walked in on her and naruto right now but she didn't really give a shit. She liked being in outfits like this when he two of them were alone and only when they were alone. Besides she also liked how the outfits helped keep Naruto seeing her as a girl rather than a sister or mother figure, which was the last thing Yūgao wanted naruto to see her as.

Also it wasn't like naruto hadn't seen her in far, far less we she decided if he was going to be living in this part of the village he might as well be properly told what it was that he saw constantly. After all if he was old enough to learn to start killing he was old enough to learn how sex worked, though it helped that Naruto was far more mature than most his age when he wanted to be and given what he had already gone through she could understand why that was. However it didn't stop the blush she had as she remembered the very recent day that she had shown him how the human bodies worked using her own. She also made him promise on his ninja way that he wouldn't do a thing she explained to him until he at least at the standard graduation age knowing that if he promised on his ninja way that he would follow through with his promise less he have to give up becoming a ninja.

"Well I figured some alone time would be nice" Yūgao said sweetly. In truth she just wanted him as far away from _THAT_ woman as possible.

"Oh, well OK" Naruto said as he snuggled into Yūgao's body.

"Hey how about a bath, you could use one and so could I" Yūgao asked as she watched Naruto face contort showing he was thinking it over when a grin spread on his face

"Only if we get to go to ichiraku latter" Naruto negotiated knowing that Yūgao loved taking baths with him for reasons he still didn't get.

Yūgao pouted slightly, she knew he was using her weakness against her. She loved taking baths with him. How could she not, he was a natural when it came to massaging her muscles in just the right way with how he would scrub her back. Their baths together was an absolute must have with the stress she had from her work as an anbu. The one time she had refused this same bargon, because she has been trying to ween him out of his addiction to ramen, she had the worst sleep of her life and was ready to drop from exhaustion within an hour of starting her duties for the next day.

"Fine but you only get give bowls max and you give me a message when we get back" Yūgao countered as Naruto let out a bright grin

"Deal" the blonde said as he shot of to the bathroom to get the water ready

Yūgao smiled as she got up to get a change of clothes for them both when there was a knock on the front door.

Letting out a small groan Yūgao went to get rid of…. I mean great their guest.

"how can I help you" Yūgao asked as she opened the door after slipping on a pair of sweats

"Yes is this the home of Uzumaki Naruto" the stranger asked

"What of it" Yūgao said with a small glare at the man that was obviously a hyuga

"Hiashi hyuga head of the hyuga wishes to invite master Naruto to dinner" the man spoke calmly

"Tell him to go to hell, that bastard and the rest of the hyuga Clan are one of the main reasons Naruto has suffered so much and are all assholes with the exception of Hinata! Who are probably just trying to trick Naruto into an arranged marriage" Yūgao seethed as she was about to slam the door closed

"Just who are you to speak for him" the Hyuga countered

"What did you just say" Yūgao questioned dangerously making the man take an involuntary step back. "Leave now before I remove your head from your body and shove it up your own ass and hang the body in the middle of the village" Yūgao said menacingly. "And all have you know I am his girlfriend" Yūgao threw over her shoulder as she slammed the door closed and activated anbu level seals to prevent anyone from seeing or getting inside as well as one to prevent any sound from escaping the apartment.

Now she really needed that massage from naruto. With that thought in mind she moved for the bathroom where Naruto had just finished getting everything ready. The sight made a shiver shoot down Yūgao's spine in anticipation as they both quickly striped and washed up.

The bath had helped to relax Yūgao enough for her to take Naruto to Ichiraku, much to Naruto's joy. So having just finished bathing the two got out and dressed, Yūgao chose to go in anbu style pants and a dark violet, v neck, long sleeve shirt, black ninja sandals and her headband on her right thigh.

Normally she would have to follow naruto from the shadows but the hokage always gave her the rest of the day off on the days that had a major event happened at Naruto's school.

It also helped that she had been bugging the crap out of him for more time she could actually spend with Naruto instead of simply following him around. Which also resulted in the hokage coming up with the position of an undercover anbu having direct contact with Naruto in public but without others knowing it was an anbu member. Thus the hokage had given Yūgao the position to kill two birds with one stone as it became an official position tomorrow

Turning around Yūgao couldn't help but smile as she saw naruto in khaki shorts a red short sleeve shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back.

"Ready to go Yūgao-chan" Naruto asked in an excited manner that made Yūgao giggle

"Of course Naru-kun" Yūgao said as she turned the seals on the apartment off and they headed out.

As the two exited the red light district and got deeper into the normal parts of the village Yūgao saw the looks of confusion that someone would even spend time with the demon. However neither Yūgao or Naruto let the looks bother them as the held hands and walked to the small stand.

 **With Kushina**

Kushina was storming around the house that once belonged to both Minato and her. She was absolutely pissed. She had been to the apartment complex that the hokage said Naruto lived at only to find a building that looks ready to collapse at any second and looked like no one had even stepped foot inside of it for years. To make matters worse she tried every single place she was told Naruto normally hung out at including ichiraku ramen. Of course after she had eaten 30 bowls of stuff she had finally asked if they had seen Naruto only for the old man to apologise saying that Naruto normally didn't come by on days that the school held the tournament.

This lead Kushina to where she is now, pissed and with no out let over being in able to find her son. Though she new exactly why she couldn't, that little bitch of an anbu was keeping him from her which only served to piss Kushina off even more.

Finally deciding to go back to ichiraku to get a few more bowls of ramen before getting in a little training Kushina headed out of the house.

 **Back with Naruto and Yūgao**

Naruto and Yūgao had just gotten to ichiraku and sat down

"Hey old man can I get five of my usual" naruto yelled out getting a grin from the old man and his daughter.

"NARUTOOOO" Ayame exclaimed as she lunged over the counter hugging to pull him into a hug.

"I didn't think you would be stopping by today" Ayame said as the old man came out with Naruto and Yūgao's normal orders.

"Well I managed to convince Yūgao-chan to let me come, but I had to agree to only order five bowls" Naruto explained as Mr. Ichiraku looked at Yūgao with a smile.

"Just how did Naruto manage this little feet" the old man asked with a testing and slightly suggestive voice making Yūgao go beat red at what he was implying

"It wasn't anything like that" Yūgao said quickly "he just wouldn't take a bath with me if I didn't agree" the young teen mumbled out with a blush.

Not many knew how close Naruto and Yūgao really were. In fact most thought they saw each other like siblings. The ichiraku family was one of the few that had known though and Mr. Ichiraku and his daughter loves teasing Yūgao about it despite their approval.

"Oh, so your try to seduce my little brother how are you" Ayame said as she backed a death glare at Yūgao.

Meanwhile Mr. Ichiraku was laughing internally as he remembered the first time Naruto told him about their baths at which point he pulled Naruto into the kitchen and showed him how to position his fingers as he held a sponge and how much pressure to use. When Naruto had asked why this was important the old man let out a chuckle and told Naruto that if he did what he taught him it would make Yūgao very happy which resulted in him having Naruto's undivided attention.

"So how'd your matches go" the old man asked Naruto as Ayame was talking Yūgao's ear off.

"Well I won my first match against the teme by getting him disqualified by knocking him out of the ring but then them grams canceled the rest of the exams" Naruto said with a pout

"Uzumaki-san, Uzuki-san, the hokage request you both met him immediately" a snake masked anbu said as he disappeared much to both the annoyances of Naruto and Yūgao as they both reluctantly said goodbye and began moving to the hokage tower.

Please remember to review


	6. Kushina's despair, spark of TM

Chapter 6

As Kushina was getting ready to go to ichiraku ramen for her favorite food before some training an idea popped into her head. She might not be able to find where that little bitch took her precious baby boy but Sarutobi could, and if the old monkey knew what was good for him he would do exactly as she wanted. No one was keeping her baby from her NO ONE.

So with her new objective in mind, Kushina switched direction moving at full speed to get to the tower all that much sooner.

As Kushina walked through the Hokage tower she couldn't help but smirk as she watched the remaining staff from when Minato was in charge would often drop stacks of paperwork, or really anything else they may be holding at a time and would be doing double takes only to rub their eyes and then try releasing what they thought was genjutsu after which they promptly fainted as they watched her keep walking. However, they didn't stay that way for long as a terrifying yell of "SARUTOBI" quickly woke them only to hear the boom of a door being busted in and slammed shut.

"Listen up you old monkey! I want you to send an anbu to bring my baby to me now. Refuse and I'll make the beating I gave you earlier look like I was just giving you a tap on the wrist for bad behavior, got it" Kushina growled out as Sarutobi instantly sent out an anbu to inform Naruto to come to the tower. Little did Sarutobi know that though this would make Kushina happy it was about to bring another girl into his office that wouls be just as bad as Kushina had been as well as a very pissed off jinchuuriki.

With naruto and Yūgao

Yūgao was happily holding hands with Naruto as they walked through the village to the Hokage tower. True she may have been pissed as hell that her date day with naruto had gotten interrupted but she took comfort in simply knowing that she could rip into the Hokage for breaking his promise as well as enjoy watching and adding Naruto in a month of the most hellish pranks that his mind could conceive. After all, there was a reason Naruto had the title of The Prankster King from Hell. A title the Hokage had given him do to the last time he got himself put in Naruto's sights. It was also the reason so many of the ninja of the village refused to interrupt their date days, even if they were unaware of the days actually being a date, as there was an unspoken rule to never interrupt the two when they were together especially if they were at the ramen stand.

With Anko

Anko was currently in her apartment putting her second set of ninja gear away. Sighing Anko looked down at the snake anbu mask that was on top of the gear.

"The Hokage had better be willing to compensate me if the brat hits me with another torture month for interrupting his date day with his Neko-koi for the second time," Anko said with a sigh as she hid her second set of ninja gear In her secret compartment.

"I sewer he is more terrifying than Orochimaru ever could be when someone sends him on a torture month. His normal pranks alone are impressive but what he does in his torture month scares the shit out of even me" Anko said as she shivered at the thought of what happened the last time she got herself targeted for torture month.

The brat almost had her quitting her dongo addiction cold turkey thanks to the brat, keyword being almost. Yet that wasn't even a scratch to how many things he had made the woman to nearly be petrified of during that month of hell. It had been so bad she had to have the Yamanaka clan head wipe her memories of what happened and even then there were still some things that had the fear so far ingrained into her that the man was still having to work to remove them plus the man himself had to go into therapy to work past what he saw. Worst of all one of her two best friends, Kurenai and Yūgao, would help the punk during the entire month all while they recorded every moment of every prank from hell and used it as blackmail (*cough* Yūgao *cough*).

Anbu captains would even threaten to have the newer Anbu that had gotten out of line be the Anbu messengers for naruto on those days as a means to keep order amongst the ranks and every new anbu was required to undergo Naruto's torture month as the initiation for them to join anbu do to that month of hell would expose how much said anbu could handle and still function. They also used it as a test to see if someone was ready to undergo the promotion trials thus if you wanted to be promoted to a higher ranking in Anbu you had to function better than when you first underwent the trial.

However, the most unsettling fact about this was that ibiki himself had asked Naruto to either join T and I or teach him some of the pranks he did and how to pull them off. After which ibiki made it publicly known he would never go with a hundred yards of Naruto during his date days even under the threat of his death or the death of those he cared for.

At the Hokage tower

It didn't take long for Naruto and Yūgao to make it to the Hokage's office.

"You wished to see us Hokage-dono," Yūgao said as they entered the room

"Well, um…"

"Spill it old man" naruto said an annoyed tone.

He may see Sarutobi as a grandfather type figure but that wasn't going to excuse him from the torture month that he just brought onto himself. After all, no one interrupted his date days with Yūgao and got away without punishment.

Sarutobi, on the other hand, was shocked he had never heard Naruto speak to him in such a pissed and blunt tone. Yet after a few minutes, Sarutobi paled as he realized what he just did and what happened to him the first time he had done this.

"Well Naruto I just wanted to give these" Sarutobi said as he handed naruto an envelope.

Raising an eyebrow naruto opened the envelope only to arch an eyebrow at its contents.

"Why do you want to give me blank marriage contracts," naruto asked in confusion

"Well, Naruto I will have you know that as you are your mother's hair by your clan laws she can only remarry to a man you approve of seeing as your father has passed making you the man of your family," Sarutobi said as he was letting out an evil chuckle on the inside.

'Take that Kushina, if I have to suffer the hell of a torture month then I will be damned if you don't suffer as well' Sarutobi thought to himself

"However by your clan laws you can not only set up an arranged marriage for your mother should you feel she needs someone in her life, but you can even make one for yourself should you wish it and the girl that you want to marry agrees of her own free will as these marriage contracts are unbreakable once made" Sarutobi explained with a smile

Having heard this naruto took a second look at the contract forms and noticed that it looked completely different from the ones he had seen be explained in the academy.

The contracts border was outlined in the same spiral marks that were on the back of every chunin and jounin flak jacket. Next was that the form had to boxes on each side right next to the borders with a larger box in the middle and a smaller box under the larger one.

"How does this one work then," Naruto asked with a smile

"Well, do you see that small box under the big one in the middle," Sarutobi asked kindly

"Ya, what about it," naruto said getting rather annoyed that the old man as taking so long to explain this

"Well you put your middle and pointer fingers inside that small square, then you push your chakra into it and explain what you expect for the marriage to go through. Like how the two are to treat each other or should you be marrying someone in a political marriage you would also say what is expected of the two countries to share both before and after the two are married. As you do that you talk you have to continue to pump chakra into the square so that the words will be recorded in the larger one above it. After which both members of the couple would put a hand on one of the outer squares on the day they are to be married and pump chakra into them so they receive a seal that makes sure they follow the contract" Sarutobi explained

"you forgetting that that law only applies to him after he has graduated from his Uzumaki training to become a genin of the Uzumaki clan and that wouldn't happen until he turns 12 at the very least. He also has to agree to take over as daimyo of whirlpool and there are requirements for that as well such as having a wife as it is always the husband that is the daimyo and the wife that is the military commander similar to that of a kage by Uzumaki tradition. It helps balance things out that way, sure the men of the Uzumaki clan knew better than to piss their wives off but the daimyo has absolute control of the country so he always gives that position to his wife to prevent himself from getting too full of themselves knowing their wives would put them in their place if they ever did when others would just cave" Kushina said with a grin as she quickly saw Yūgao's anger, that the Uzumaki had such a sexist tradition, leave her face knowing that it was done so for a specific reason to help keep the Uzumaki from destroying themselves with a smile forming on her lips.

Kushina however had a smiled the entire time as she remembered the days she would watch her parents work side by side until she had gotten shipped off to the leaf because she was the youngest of her siblings giving her a better chance of having a successful resealing of the Kyuubi. After which Kushina's godmother spent her last days teaching Kushina everything she had known about being the nine tails jinchuuriki and the process she would have to undergo to be able to control the Fox's chakra without it hurting her or making her lose control. Something Kushina was grateful she could still teach naruto though she was hesitant to start the process do to things only she knew about the Kyuubi at the moment and was uncertain on what that might do to her baby.

'I think it will be better if I wait until after he has graduated from the leaf academy. After all, I don't think it would be smart to teach him what I learned when I was his age, I mean he is a boy and it could change his view on a few things that could become problematic depending on how far the first step changes his views. Especially given his well-earned title of prankster king from hell, the last thing we would need is him using what I have to teach him for the first step on a normal person' Kushina thought to herself with a slight cringe

However, Kushina was quickly brought out of her thoughts by naruto

"Do I get a say in who I marry" Naruto asked

Seeing the look of worry on Naruto's face made Yūgao's heart want to break. She remembered the lessons that were taught In the academy about political marriages and how most often times those that held important positions were used for them with the ones chosen not getting a say in the matter or had to sacrifice their happiness for the needs of the many often times not being allowed to marry the one they wished. She also knew naruto had paid attention far more than his teachers thought so she knew naruto remembered those lessons as well and what it could mean for them

"Well she would have to at least be the hairstress to a clan as you are royalty" Kushina said only to watch as she was instantly torn in two at the sight of her baby and Yūgao quick grabbing hold of the others hand with a scared look on their faces as they each held the other's hand in such a tight hold that they started to turn white from blood loss.

At this sight one-half of Kushina was wanting to break down crying telling her baby he could be with anyone he wanted as long as he was happy it wouldn't matter to her, whereas her second half was as violent as an erupting supervolcano wanting to pull the two apart and shred Yūgao into a million pieces as slowly and painfully as possible all while she tore her apart mentally and scream about how Yūgao would never be good enough to even have her baby boy save Yūgao from being raped for the rest of her life or even to become a slave to her son that's sole purpose was to polish the underside of his shoes.

"Then I would rather not even being an Uzumaki" Naruto said shocking Yūgao and Kushina.

Sarutobi on the other hand wasn't shocked as he had already suspected Naruto would react this way if his hand was forced to choose between his clan or Yūgao due to Naruto having confided in him by telling Sarutobi that Yūgao meant the world to him when Sarutobi had been asking if he was making friends with anyone only to be stunned to find that Naruto had become close with the head anbu of his protection detail. Once sarutobi had heard that he asked Naruto just what was the extent of his friendship with said anbu only to have Naruto shock him by say she was his best friend and that he honestly didn't know what he would do if he couldn't spend time with her anymore .

"Well if she means that much to you there is a ceremony she can do that would allow her to become your wife but let's forget about that matter, for now, what is important now is that you're not just an Uzumaki but my baby boy. We have plenty of time for things to change or stay the same between now and when we have to start looking for potential brides" Kushina said as she strategically got Naruto away from Yūgao and pulled him into a hug as Yūgao and Kushina glared at one another.

"Now, how about we go home and I'll start teaching you some of the more advanced parts of the Uzumaki fighting style now that you have the basics down" Kushina said only to be surprised to find Naruto had pulled away from her and was walking out the door with Yūgao.

Kushina was about to stop them and ask Yūgao what she thought she was doing when Sarutobi stopped her as the door closed

"Kushina, I know he's your baby boy but he's lived a life of hell for the last eight years. I've done what I can but Yūgao has been his only solitude from that hell. You can't just come walking in with food, love, and a library of ninja skills and expect him to act like you've always been there for him. Let alone ask for him to choose you over her. Hell I don't think anyone will ever be able to ask that and have him choose them. Or have you forgotten when your own mother asked the same of you to choose between your family or Minato, because if I recall correctly you choose Minato"

"That is completely different an….."

"It's the same and you know it! That girl is your son's entire world! He even threatened the entire council for her" sarutobi yelled with a stern edge as Kushina's eyes went wide

"What do you mean by that"

"*Sigh* I don't know who's worse between you and Yūgao. That boy isn't the prankster king from hell for no reason. He's smarter than you both give him credit for. As for what I mean, the assassination attempts on Yūgao only stopped because when the last one made her close to deathly sick Naruto literally bulldozed into the council and to them that if, in his words, "back the fuck off and leave his neko-hemi alone then his pranks wouldn't be so armless anymore and the first ones to suffer would be the entire village council". After that he left and one of the idiotic merchant council members didn't listen. During the next meeting the moment we all set down sharpened Spears of wood shot out of storage seals and impaling said person so much that his body looked like a pincushion. Once we all got over our shock a folder unsealed on my desk proving the man's attempt on Yūgao and a sing dropped in front of the door say "I told you to back off. Next time it won't just be the guilty that suffer but their entire family". After that the assassination attempts stopped cold as did the mobbings thanks to how terrified the council is of him. Though the idiotic villagers still have yet to learn that" sarutobi explained

Ok that's it for this chapter I hope to update soon and as always please remember to review


	7. Unexpected Revelations, Yūgao hatred

**Chapter 7**

"*Sigh* Look Kushina, weather you like it or not your son isn't a baby anymore. He's eight years old and is already more mature than most even realize. Everyone thinks his "harmless" pranks are just that but one doesn't live as long as I have and not see that they are far from harmless. His pranks serve multiple purposes: first they are one of his more advanced forms of training, I mean how many eight year olds can you say you've known that can sneak into every Anbu HQ, rig the place with pranks that would be deadly traps if given ever so slight changes, and then sneak back out all without ever getting seen. The second purpose is they are a continual warning to the village that he could murder everyone here at any given time, yet the fools can't see it for what the warning is. Only the shinobi could see that and is the only reason most won't even look at him lest they piss him off. Hell, until Yūgao came into his life I was walking on pins and needles from how little of his TRUE emotions he would even let show besides that of contempt and disdain for the village. To make matters even more terrifying, Naruto is an even better prankster than you ever were, which is terrifying given him having the Uzumaki anger control problem that your clan is known for. *Sigh* The point I'm begging you to see here is that, that girl came into his life and saved not only him from walking down a dark path, but probably saved everyone in the village from being killed as well," Sarutobi said from behind his desk with a stern and serious expression on his face.

"I…. I just want my baby back," Kushina said with a few tears.

"Then meet them halfway. Stop trying to force them apart, and give it time. Maybe trying inviting them to move into the Uzumaki compound, get to know them, become their friend first, anything BUT trying to force them apart because that won't end well for ANYONE, including you," Sarutobi said as he watched Kushina walk out of her office.

 **With Naruto and Yūgao**

Naruto and Yūgao were walking out of the tower when both their worlds went black. Upon waking Naruto wasn't surprised to see that he had been bound in a hogtie.

"Well, well, well. Finally awake you little demon," came a voice as he looked up only to see the very Anbu that made up his protection unit minus Crow and his Neko-hime.

"Now that you are finally awake the show can finally begin," came the sickening voice of the Rat Anbu.

No sooner had that been said than then the currents behind them pulled apart to show a gagged and bound Yūgao that had been striped of all her clothing and was letting out muffled screams.

"Y...Yūgao-chan," Naruto said in horror as his eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Now we want you to watch as we rape your bitch to death," the weasel Anbu whispered to Naruto as he pulled Naruto up by his hair before he slammed Naruto back to the ground as the group walked over to the now crying Yūgao with Naruto screaming for them to leave her alone.

For the next five minutes Yūgao endured the torture of having the group of three Anbu, that she thought she could trust, molested her as they tried to arouse her. During the entire time she fought against them until they finally had enough.

"Damn bitch, this will weaken you," said the dragon masked Anbu as he pulled out a syringe.

" **I. SAID. DON'T. TOUCH. HER!,"** Came the demonic sounding voice of one rage fueled Naruto as everyone looked to Naruto when a blast of demonic chakra burst from Naruto that was so strong and filled with unfiltered malice that it had shook the entire village. In that same instance Naruto broke free of his bindings and was enveloped in a translucent red chakra that took a fox like shape with three tails.

No sooner had Naruto been freed then he lunged forward towards the ANBU at speeds that they couldn't follow as Naruto's clawed hand burst through Dragon's chest and out his back with the Anbu's heart in hand.

Crushing the heart Naruto ripped his hand free of the corpse's chest and proceeded to charge Weasel, jumping up he swung his shin at the side of Weasel's head, the force of the blow ripping it from the Anbu's body in one clean swipe.

By the time that Naruto's feet touched the ground, his unbridled rage had caused him to draw out a fourth tail and successfully lose himself in the raw power flowing through him as his skin started to peel off of him and he was covered in a far denser and non translucent red chakra that started mixing with his own blood to create a more crimson color. His eyes glowed white as well as his mouth giving his face a look like that of a jack-o'-lantern, giving him an even more terrifying appearance.

Turning to the last man of the group that had dare to lay their hands on his Neko-hime, the now bijuu like Naruto almost instantly had a ball of purplish black chakra in front of his mouth that was about the size of a cantaloupe.

Promptly swallowing the ball, Naruto puffed like an extremely fat pillsbury dough boy, before he let out a blinding beam of raw nature energy that vaporized the fleeing Anbu almost instantly.

For a few minutes Naruto did nothing but let out a strange hiss like growl.

Finally moving when he heard Yūgao try to question if he could hear her, Naruto turned to Yūgao and slowly walked up to her on all fours until he was almost directly on top of her. Pausing a moment, Naruto then made a quick swish of his four tails. As each of his four tails swished they instantly cut the bonds that held Yūgao.

No sooner had this happened then a man with long, spiky, white hair in a ponytail, dropped out of thin air and slammed a seal on Naruto's forehead and covered the girl in a blanket that he pulled seemingly out of nowhere. All of which he did in one swift movement.

No sooner had the seal been placed than the red chakra vanished to reveal a badly burned Naruto.

The man was about to pick Naruto up and take him to the hospital when Yūgao pulled Naruto into a protective hold.

"How skilled are you in the sealing arts," Yūgao asked in an ordering tone to let the man know she wanted an answer to her question immediately.

"I'm a seal master," the man instantly replied, "but that doesn't matter right now, Naruto needs medical help," the man said in a serious tone seeing that there wasn't time for his perversions.

Yet all Yūgao did was slip the blanket off her left shoulder to show a seal.

"Undo this and I can handle the rest. Besides it's safer not to take him to the hospital, all they'll do is try to kill him," Yūgao said as the man quickly undid the seal at which point Yūgao covered her hands in green chakra and set to work trying to heal naruto to the best of her abilities. Not long after she had stabilized Naruto did Kushina, Sarutobi, Kakashi, Ibiki, Anko, and Kurenai all showed up.

"What happened," Sarutobi asked only to have Jiraiya throw his thumb over his shoulder.

"You have to ask her that, by the time I got here the kid already had called forth his four tails cloak and had just cut her free with his tails. Not wanting to take a chance I placed a suppression seal on the kid and covered the girl in a blanket. I was going to take him to the hospital but she had me undo a seal that had been suppressing her chakra and then she treated him until he stabilized," Jiraiya reported as he had a pissed look on his face, he wouldn't deny that he was a pervert among perverts but there were still things that pissed him off and him coming in on what was a clearly an attempted raping definitely had him pissed.

"Are you ok," Kurenai asked as she approached Yūgao only to see that she was actually trembling in fear.

"Get Inoichi here now," Kurenai said bluntly as she knew her friend hadn't ever trembled in fear of anything.

Hearing and trusting Kurenai's judgment, Sarutobi signalled one of his personal guards to do as Kurenai said.

Over the next few minutes each person had tried to get Yūgao to explain what happened but every time she only clung to Naruto like a petrified child clinging to their parents for safety.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Inoichi to get there and enter Yūgao's mind to see what happened.

When Inoichi's mind returned to his body everyone was stunned to see him pail to a shade of white that a ghost would turn green with envy over.

"Kami help us if something ever happens to her," Inoichi spoke with such fear that the others could physically feel it pouring from his words.

"What did you see," Sarutobi hesitantly asked.

"They were leaving the tower when the rest of his protection detail turned traitor besides Crow, who wasn't there, and knocked them out. When they woke up they decided to molest Yūgao in front of Naruto, when they pulled a syringe Naruto finally lost what little reason he had been seemingly been able to hold on to and gave into his rage as he pulled out the three tails state almost instantly and killed two before the fourth tail grew and he vaporized the last one," Inoichi said as he gulped in fear.

"Do we need to separate them," Ibiki asked knowing how traumatic experiences could change people's perspective and worried Yūgao may now be scared of Naruto to the point she may do something rash.

"Only if you want that girl to gut you. Naruto pulling out that power didn't scare Yūgao one bit. If anything she saw him go from her cuddly teddy bear to demonic protector. Though I do recommend we find someone else to lead his protection detail," Inoichi said.

"And why's that," Jiraiya asked.

"Because she's in a romantic relationship with Naruto," Inoichi said bluntly making everyone present became shocked besides Kushina who had already figured that out.

"Your joking right, I mean I knew she cared about Naruto but dating him," Kurenai said in a stunned voice having thought Yūgao's relationship with Naruto was that of a mother and son or possibly a sibling like one.

"Oh it's more than dating, she would already be his lover if he were older and fully intends to do just that once he graduates from the academy. Hell, I wouldn't even know that if her mindscape wasn't a freaking maze with mental traps that were difficult for even me to navigate through without making a wrong turn or two," Inoichi said shocking everyone once more.

 **Later, Hokage Office**

"Alright, I want answers," Kushina said as she glared at Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Ibiki. All of which were being held in place with seals that cut off their chakra and made them far more sensitive to pain.

"What do you two remember from the last eight years about my baby," Kushina asked sternly.

"Honestly all I remember is that he's close to Yūgao. Anything else is just blank," Kakashi said honestly.

"It's the same for me," Ibiki added as Kushina looked pissed.

"Then I was right, you both had a seal placed on you the day Naruto was born that made you ignore Naruto and to trick him once I woke up," Kushina growled out as she turned to Jiraiya who gulped at having to face an already pissed off Kushina as it was.

"You better have a damn good reason you flaked on your responsibilities as my baby's godfather you perverted waste of space," Kushina hissed out making Jiraiya piss and shit himself in fear of the beating he knew he was going to get no matter what he said.

 **With Yūgao and Naruto**

Upon waking Naruto groaned in pain as he tried to sit up when the door suddenly opened.

"Good, you're awake," Yūgao said happily with a loving look in her eyes as she walked in carrying a tray of soup.

Setting it beside the bed Yūgao carefully helped Naruto sit up. Once Naruto was in sitting up position Yūgao brought the tray onto the bed and dipped a spoon into the soup and carefully brought it to Naruto's lips.

This proceeded to happen for the next twenty minutes as Yūgao carefully feed Naruto at a slow pace to help ease the pain Naruto felt from each bite he swallowed thanks in no small part to how loudly he had been screaming for those assholes to let Yūgao go, only for him to end up going four tails and using a tailed beast bomb. Which also didn't exactly help that either.

During the entire time Yūgao had a slight blush on her checks from the memory of how protective and possessive Naruto had been of her during the entire ordeal. Not to mention the simplest act of taking care of her beloved Naru-kun had her heart racing and her entire body flooded with joy. She had always enjoyed taking care of Naruto as it made her feel needed and wanted, something her family never made her feel. It was also something that Naruto made sure she knew everyday, that he both needed her and wanted her in his life. To others, the small things that Naruto would do for her would seem insignificant or childish, but to Yūgao they meant the world.

Once she was done feeding Naruto, Yūgao moved the tray and carefully slipped into the bed with him as she carefully rested him on top of herself with his head on her chest and her hesitantly running her fingers through his hair. Normally Yūgao wouldn't have hesitated to do this but her Naru-kun was badly hurt and she didn't want to case him any more pain.

"Naruto," Yūgao asked softly.

"Yes," Naruto responded sleepily.

"What do you remember of today," Yūgao asked knowing this was her perfect chance to not only show Naruto what his burden was and that he wasn't a monster, but also simultaneously make it so he would be her's and her's alone.

Naruto then told her what he remembered of the day up to a minute or so before he lost control.

"How did we get out of there hime," Naruto asked confusedly as the last thing he remembered was seeing figures pulling out a syringe and then everything went black.

"You saved us," came Yūgao's simple response.

"I..l did," Naruto said in disbelief

"Yes, you did," Yūgao reassured Naruto as he lifted his head enough so they were facing one another. "And I think you deserve a reward for that my knight," Yūgao said slightly suggestively as she leaned in and kissed Naruto on the lips for the first time.

The moment their lips touched both felt like fireworks were going off in their heads. Soon their simple kiss had turned into a passion filled lip lock during which Yūgao struggled to keep her more mature emotions from causing her to shove tongue into Naruto's mouth as it would have turned their passionate kiss into one of lust.

A lust so strong that Yūgao wasn't sure if she would have been able to stop herself once it started.

Thankfully she was able to break their passionate kiss just before her lust was able to overcome her. As the two breathed heavily they could be seen with bright blushes that had overcome each of their faces. Deciding that was enough of a reward for Naruto, Yūgao guide his head to rest on her chest once again as she proceeded to inform Naruto on just how and why he was able to save her.

"Naruto do you remember Iruka's lessons on the night the Kyuubi attacked," Yūgao asked as she felt Naruto nod his head making her have to suppress a moan due to Naruto unknowingly playing with her currently sensitive nipples. Something she herself had found strange as the simplest touch from Naruto could have her feeling unimaginable pleasure yet when those assholes were molesting her she barely felt even the faintest trace of a biological reaction to them playing with her body. In turn she hardly had to fight to keep from feeling what little amount of physical pleasure they had been able to force her body to make her feel.

"The Fourth Hokage killed it right," Naruto asked knowing that Yūgao wanted him to pay attention in class.

"That's the story everyone was taught after that night but it's not what really happened. You see Naruto, you can't kill a bijuu. At most , you can seal it away like you would a kunai into a scroll or like how you seal paint into your custom sealing/ explosive tags," Yūgao explained when Naruto cut in while she was pausing to give him time to let the information she just told him to sink into his mind.

"He sealed it into me didn't he," Naruto asked having quickly put two and two together.

"Yes he did," Yūgao said after a moment as she felt Naruto tighten his hold on her body.

"So the village was right… I am a demon," Naruto said only to feel his check sting as the sound of a loud smack filled the room with Naruto quickly being forced to look Yūgao in the eyes only to see an unbridled fury lying within them.

"Don't you dare let me hear you say anything like that EVER again. You're not that demon, you are Naruto Uzumaki, the only man I have ever loved and ever will love, you are the Kyuubi's warden, you are not the Kyuubi. Do I make myself clear," Yūgao said sternly having not realized she had just used the L word.

"Y... you love me," Naruto said with a shocked expression as Yūgao quickly went from a fearsome young woman to a shy, timid girl with a massive blush and her eyes were unable to meet Naruto's gaze.

"Would you think less of me if I said yes," Yūgao said with her eyes looking down and off to the side in a shy manner as she was nervous about how Naruto would respond to knowing she didn't see him as a mere friend but was in fact, in love with him.

As Yūgao was busy thinking of how many ways this could go bad she hadn't noticed Naruto was moving until her head was turned to face him one second and the next their lips were locked in yet another heated kiss that had Yūgao on the verge of cumming as her toes curled.

Yet Naruto didn't stop there as he proceeded to instinctively raised his hands to her breasts and proceeded to knead at them until his month swiftly moved to the side of her neck.

Once Naruto's mouth was line up with her neck, Naruto opened his mouth to show two sets of elongated canines that gleamed in the light of the room, as one could clearly see they were razor sharp. No sooner had Naruto opened his mouth then he bit the side of Yūgao's neck as she was freely moaning from him playing with her body to the point of her climaxing.

Once Yūgao finished cumming, Naruto released his hold on her neck and he looked her in the eyes. The moment their eyes meet Yūgao was stunned to see that Naruto's pupils had turned to slits yet remained the same stunning blue when he suddenly passed out. Yet a moment later Naruto sat back up only for her to see Naruto eyes were now blood red.

" **I don't have much time, get up and look in mirror,"** came the demonically changed voice of Naruto.

Complying with what she was told to do, Yūgao was looking at herself in the mirror when she noticed an orange fox tattoo on her neck. The fox was the same bright orange as Naruto's jumpsuit that she had been fighting with him to give up, yet the fox on her neck had blond tips to each of its nine tails and both its ears.

"What's this, what's going on, what have you done to my Naru-kun," Yūgao said in a panic as she turned to the Kyuubi possessed Naruto.

" **I've done nothing, this is yours and the brat's doing. As for your other questions it's rather simple, haven't you ever wondered why Naruto is so unnaturally good at thinking of and implementing his seemingly impossible pranks,"** the Kyuubi asked getting a nod from Yūgao as she had in fact wondered how he was so good at his pranks. " **Well that because he's not entirely human, evidence of this can be found from how he acted when you were both captured and that tattoo on your neck. That wasn't me influencing him at all, that was his raw power and unfiltered emotions. He only got burned because he did draw out one of my tails worth of power at the end and his body has simply not built up enough of a tolerance to my presence past this without it hurting him. Anyway, back to the point, Naruto is equivalently a half demon thanks to him being born to my previous Jinchuriki where he already gained some demonic attributes, those attributes were increased and amplified when I got crammed into him. The amplification was so much that he was turned into a half biju. Which, given what he just did, turned you into a half Kitsune demon,"** the Kyuubi said as Yūgao went wide eyed.

" **Before you ask it's actually been happening to you slowly over the past few years. The longer you let yourself be intimately involved with him, the more his chakra slowly changed you biology. In other words during all your baths with him, his chakra was slowly pulled into and incorporated into your chakra by your own will. So him instinctively claiming you as his mate was just the last push needed to finally turn you,"** Kyuubi explained.

"If we're really half demons like you say then why hasn't Naruto ever shown any signs of that being the case," Yūgao questioned.

" **Because for half demons like yourselves, be it a Kitsune half demon or a biju half demon, their demonic abilities and power are like a blood limit and only show up once they're unlocked. For Naruto that happened when he lost it to save you and seeing as he was the one to turn you into a half demon yours has been partially active for about a year and was fully activated when you were fully turned. Which explains why you didn't feel much from those dicks that were molesting you as demons in general can only feel pleasure from their chosen mates."**

"You, you mean I choose Naruto to basically be my husband," Yūgao said with a rather large blush as a pair of fox ears popped up on top of her head, as well as five fluffy fox tails springing up behind her and swishing excitedly back and forth at a rather fast pace.

" **That you did, and rather possessively might I add,"** the Kyuubi said with a smirk as he turned around to show Yūgao the puncture marks that were in Naruto's bandages along his shoulder blades.

" **I'm not sure what the claiming mark looks like but it spans his entire back, that much I can tell you. Also, unless you want people to know you both aren't completely human anymore, I suggest you learn to control your emotions to a far better extent because from now on. As whenever you become overly happy, angry, or embarrassed your demonic traits will show,"** the Kyuubi said as he gestured to Yūgao's entire body making her turn to see her new fox tails and ears that were the same color as her hair with the exception of the white tips. She also noticed that the pupils of her eyes had changed to slits and her eye color was now consisted of a glowing purple.

Taking a moment to calm herself, Yūgao looked at her appearance once more to see it had returned to normal.

"So what all abilities do we now have," Yūgao asked as she turned back to face her possessed love only to see he was now sound asleep and he had lost his feral look. Walking over to him she noticed the note on the nightstand.

 **Note**

 _Look I don't have much time left so I have to leave you with this. Due to you both being half demons on the fox side of the demonic races, you both now have the same abilities I do. Though yours will be much weaker than Naruto as your in the Kitsune class power and Naruto in in the biju class of demonic powers. I will teach him to harness these abilities and he will teach you. As for why I'm not trying to escape or control Naruto, that's because he's now my kin and demons look out for our own even if we're at each other's throats most of the time._

 **Note end**

Sighing Yūgao wrote a note of her own and pinned it onto the bedroom door before she dressed herself from just a bra and panties to a black, shirt sleeve T-shirt, denim pants, and her Ninja sandals. Sadly the change didn't last long as she instantly ripped her clothes to shreds until she was left with only her panties and sandals. Groaning she looks to the note the kyuubi left and flipped it over to find the kyuubi telling her as a side effect of the type of half demon she now is, the only type of clothing she'll be able to wear comfortably and not instinctively rip to shreds from irritation will be kimono like clothing as Kitsune demons can't stand restrictive clothes.

This just made Yūgao groan once more as she was forced to use a henge to appear to be wearing clothes thank to her only having form fitting outfits.

She then left her and Naruto's home.

 **Hokage tower**

Jiraiya was about to answer Kushina when Yūgao barged in.

"Yūgao, what's the matter," Sarutobi asked knowing how the young woman would always scold Naruto for such behavior.

"Seal now, and those three perverts out," Yūgao snapped as she glared at the three men in the room knowing one wrote the Icha Icha series and the other two read them fanatically be it in private or openly.

"Only if you drop the henge and show me you really are Yūgao," Sarutobi stipulated.

"I can't with them here," Yūgao said timidly as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"And why's that," Kushina asked before anyone else could.

Letting out a small growl, Yūgao leaned in and whispered into Kushina's ear before Kushina quickly flung the three men from the room and placed a seal on Sarutobi's that forced him to shut his eyes. Kushina then turned back to Yūgao.

"Prove it," Kushina said simply.

Hearing Kushina's order and seeing her prior actions, Yūgao dropped the Henge to show it was indeed her but with fox ears and tails out thanks to how embarrassed she was.

"It's her Sarutobi," Kushina said as Yūgao once again used a henge to clothe herself.

Once the Henge was in place Kushina removed the seal on Sarutobi.

"Then why the Henge," Sarutobi asked skeptically.

"Well… there's no easy way to put this, but apparently Naruto and I are now half demons," Yūgao said nervously.

"How's that possible," Kushina asked in a worried manner as she feared the Kyuubi may try doing something to her baby boy.

Sighing, Yūgao processed to explain what the Kyuubi told her and what had happened before.

"Then why didn't you go get clothes first," Kushina nearly screamed.

"Because we don't have the money for it, we have just enough for the bills coming at the end of the week and that's with me stretching my pay by using every sale and coupon I can for everything else. I was going to ask the Hokage if he had any d rank missions available that I could get advance pay on and have a shadow clone do them for me as I do my ANBU duties," Yūgao explained.

"What then what about that tattoo on your neck, it wasn't there earlier," Sarutobi said with narrowing eyes.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have noticed, there was one other thing the Kyuubi said. Apparently the final push to me to become a half Kitsune was Naruto marking me as his mate, which is what the tattoo is. Basically he's claimed me as his wife," Yūgao said with a blush.

"And what did you do," Kushina spoke venomously.

"I as I turned into a half Kitsune I apparently end up instinctively marking him as well," Yūgao said as she turned crimson.

"That settles it, you're both moving into the Uzumaki compound, i want you both where I can see you," Kushina glared.

"Kushina," Sarutobi warned.

"*Sigh* sorry, that came off wrong. I know we got of to a bad start but I want to be in my son's life, I know you don't trust me and I know you don't like me, but I am Naruto's mother. So how about we start over," Kushina said will a smile as Yūgao looked at Kushina with look that screamed you're joking right.

"So, Hokage-sama, are their any d rank I can take and get the payment in advance," Yūgao said as she ignored Kushina.

"Only if you're willing to work with Kushina here, she may be close to combat ready but she's been in a coma for the last eight years. I want her to sharpen up her skills again before I let her out on any missions," Sarutobi explained to both women.

Yet the moment Yūgao hear this she turned to the door to leave.

"You're not even giving me a chance are you. Even after I helped you," Kushina said hoping that would get Yūgao to at least give her a chance.

"Not even if Hell froze over. You don't deserve a chance after what you did to _MY_ Naru-kun. As for you helping me, as I woman I thank you for that, but as for who I am, your helping me doesn't mean shit. Especially after the hell _MY_ Naru-kun's been through. So no, I won't give you that chance. As for my clothing problem, I'll get a loan from a friend and pay them back," Yūgao said with a heated glare.

"How am I supposed to do anything with that, that, that BITCH!? She won't even give me a chance and without it I'll never even see my baby boy unless I force them apart and then he'll hate me," Kushina said to Sarutobi once Yūgao was gone.

"I never said it would be easy, now did I? After all, the Uzuki clan is a branch of the Uzumaki clan aren't they," Sarutobi retorted.

"Hn, you wish they were. The Uzumaki clan and the Uzuki clan have been at each other's throats for generations, our rivalry was like that of what the Uchiha and the Senju once had. Our clans lost count of the amount of blood lost and came to a ceasefire type agreement," Kushina explained

 **that's a wrap. Now please remember to review or be forced to play strip poker with the elders of the leaf vilage**


	8. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	9. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	10. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
